In the veil of time
by scorpion22
Summary: Sequel to the first time. After that first time Sirius and Hermione have become lovers, but just as their relationship becomes more serious everything changes. Contains a major character death so be prepared. I own nothing, but please I hope you still review because they mean the world.
1. Chapter 1

Something new for my adoring fans. I have to admit I'm not feeling too great right now the whole world seems to be changing and hopefully you all will continue to review and favorite my stories because if that changed I would feel miserable. I own nothing and you all rock.

Chapter 1

"We're almost to the station "said Hermione more to herself then to her best friends Harry and Ron who sat beside her on the train as they rode home for the holidays, they didn't answer her they were playing a game of wizards chess and their minds were completely focused on it, but Hermione didn't care her mind was elsewhere too all she could think of was seeing the man she loved again. When they arrived at the station Mrs. Weasily was there waiting her eyes red and Hermione knew she must have been crying over Mr. Weasily who was still in St. Mungo's. After visiting Mr. Weasily they went to their current home Grimmald place.

"Would someone shut her up "said Mrs. Weasily as they entered the house to hear the loud screams of Mrs. Black, going to the stairs that led upstairs to the room she would share with Ginny Hermione came face to face with her love Sirius Black in the first time in months they brushed by each other as she went upstairs and he went to handle his mother. Hermione helped Ginny put away her things watching as she left the second her mother called leaving her alone in the room.

Silently Hermione was glad to be alone it was the first time in months she had a moment to herself putting her clothes away with smile, but then her smile widened when she felt two hands on her waist pulling her up against a hard body. Turning Hermione smiled when she found Sirius behind her a smile as big as her own on his face.

"Hi "said Sirius as he pulled her into his arms both of them wrapping their arms around each other kissing. When they heard someone on the stairs their kiss ended and they both left the closet.

"Hermione "said Sirius kissing her one last time her face in his hands and pulling away he looked at her wanted to say something more.

"Go to my room tonight the door will be unlocked wait for me there "whispered Sirius and without another word he was gone.

They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night and soon Hermione found herself sneaking out of the room in the middle of the night as Ginny slept. When she got to the door of his room it was unlocked just like he said it would be, but inside it was empty. Hermione closed the door waiting for him to come removing the robe she had wrapped around her body as she laid on the bed.

"He'll have quite the surprise when he comes in "smiled Hermione looking down at her body as she lay on the bed she wore practically nothing beneath her robe only a pair of black panties leaving the rest of her body bare. When he entered the room the minute he saw her she felt his eyes roam over her body closing the door he took a step towards her.

"God I missed you "whispered Hermione running into his arms kissing him passionately smiling into the kiss as he picked her up into his arms making her wrap her arms and legs around him clinging to him desperate to have him inside her in that moment. They kissed like never before their tongues colliding as they deepened the kiss not breaking it until they were on the bed together. Kissing him again she started taking off his clothes wanting him naked on top of her and before long he was.

"Hermione you still have one more thing to take off "growled Sirius looking down at her as he ripped her panties off making her gasp in shock smiling as him as he kissed her.

" Sirius " gasped Hermione into the kiss moaning as he entered her stretching her wide making her cry out in pleasure breaking the kiss as she threw her head back nearly screaming his name.

He moved inside her hard and slow the way he knew she liked it and his lips found her puckered nipple as her fingers curled into his hair.

"Yes "purred Hermione feeling as he hit that spot inside her that almost made her crumble and fall to pieces. Pulling him to kiss her Hermione slithered her tongue into his mouth like a snake her hands running down his back leaving long bloody love scars thinking as she did that no one made her feel the way this man did. When they came they screamed each other's names before they kissed covering each other's lips moaning together in pleasure. After they looked at each other a tiny smile on both of their faces both of their breathing coming in heavy pants and then he kissed her throat nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

Laying in each other's arms her head on his chest they stayed completely silent kissing from time to time before falling asleep hoping to someday have a happier life where he wasn't a wanted man and there was nothing threatening the wizarding world and they could be together. When they woke up it was a little after one in the morning. The first thing Sirius felt as his eyes opened was her lips against his. Hermione straddled him kissing him intensely feeling his cock harden against her stomach as he returned the kiss. He slid inside her making her gasp as he filled her feeling as he settled inside her wrapping his arms around her.

As she began to grind her pussy against his cock riding him nice and slow feeling as he gripped her hips guiding her. She kissed him passionately as she continued feeling as he came inside her first making her follow right behind him. After making love that second time they laid in each other's arms again her head on his chest.

"Look at me "whispered Sirius looking down at her smiling as she looked at him a tiny irreplaceable smile on her face. As she stared at him waiting for him to speak again she felt him intertwine their hands.

"I love you Hermione "breathed Sirius watching as she looked at him with a mixture of surprise and shock tears beginning to stream down her face. Hermione didn't say anything in response she only began crying her eyes out before he kissed her like never before continuing to tell her he loved her. When the kiss ended she looked at him her breathing heavy.

"I love you too "breathed Hermione gasping as he kissed her again as the words left her mouth. He rolled her onto her back and continued to kiss her as he began making love to her again.

They made love again and again he came inside her. " I love you " they said together after it was all over, he laid on top of her kissing her after the words left their mouth before she had to leave climbing out of bed and searching for the only clothing she had that was still intact her robe. They kissed one last time before she had to go back to the room where she was sure Ginny was still asleep unaware that she had ever left. After Hermione returned from Hogwarts a few months she found herself with everyone else in Umbridges office watching as she dismissed Professor Snape, but when Harry spoke in that moment what he said made her heart stop and it took everything for her not to struggle to hyperventilate.

"He's got Padfoot "said Harry with desperation and as he did his words repeated themselves in her head over and over because that meant Sirius the man she loved was in trouble.

"We have to get to the ministry "said Harry as they ran out of the dark forest leaving Umbridge with Hagrid's brother and after a ride on a thestral that seemed to last forever Harry, Ron, and Hermione and all the rest of their friends arrived at the ministry wands at the ready because they knew they would have to fight for their lives and Hermione was prepared to do so for herself, her friends and the man she loved.

" It was a trick " breathed Hermione as she ran through the department of mysteries the only happy thought on her mind was that Sirius was safe, but in that moment she wasn't sure she would be in that moment she wasn't sure it they would all live or die. Despite the situation she found herself in Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that her love was fine, but as she fought with a death eater she feared for her own life praying they all made it out alive. When the order arrived the battle really began Hermione fought hard and glancing across the room a wave of relief washed over her as she saw Sirius and Harry fighting side by side.

" No " gasped Hermione a second later continuing to fight in the same moment hearing Bellatrix Lastrenge laughing evilly and turning around she thought she would have to fight her, but it wasn't her she planned to kill her wand wasn't pointed at Hermione it wasn't pointed at somebody else. Bellatrix screamed the killing curse her wand pointed at Sirius, a flash of green shot from her wand hitting Sirius in the chest. Harry and Hermione watched as the person they loved the most was killed slipping into the veil and they both felt like they would die in that moment.

As the fighting continued Hermione fought for her life seeing Harry out of the corner of her eye run after Bellatrix.

" I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black " screamed Bellatrix her voice like a microphone screaming to everyone ear what she had done as she ran from the room laughing and waving her arms frantically and as she continued Hermione considered going after her she wanted to kill her, but she didn't she silently hoped though that Harry would. When the battle was over they didn't go back to Hogwarts they were all taken back to Grimmald place. For Hermione the second she stepped inside nothing felt the same everything felt cold, empty without him there. That night as Hermione laid in the bed in the room she would normally share with Ginny she didn't sleep, she couldn't even if she tried.

"He's gone he's never coming back what am I going to do without him "cried Hermione burying her face in her pillow.

All Hermione could think was he was gone, he was gone and he was never coming back and everything that mattered had gone with him in that moment Hermione vowed never to laugh, never to smile and never to show any happiness ever again. Suddenly she found herself out of bed putting on her robe she left the room moving without really knowing where she was going until she was there. When she looked up she was in front of his bedroom door, it glowed eerily and part of her hoped to open it and find him there like he always was, but she knew he wouldn't be there. Before she knew she was inside his room with the door closed and like everything else in the house without him it was just a room it meant nothing without him there.

"Sirius "said Hermione as if expecting him to appear out of nowhere, but he didn't he was gone so she stood there not moving a muscle just staring into his room feeling as empty as it was.

"Sirius "cried Hermione laying on his bed and sobbing into his pillow breathing in the only thing he left behind his smell. Hermione covered herself in the covers from his blankets continuing to cry into his pillow wanting to scream his name.

"Sirius, Sirius "cried Hermione sobbing without restraint in that moment not caring if she was discovered or not all she knew in that moment was the man she loved was dead.

"Sirius "sobbed Hermione her fingers gripping his sheets like iron her whole body shaking. Suddenly she felt two hands take hold of her shoulders and for a second she believed her love had come back from the dead.

" Sirius " smiled Hermione turning expecting to find him there ready to pull her into his arms and make love to her, but her face fell and she started to cry again when she saw it wasn't her love Sirius, but her friend Harry tears also running down his face.

" Hermione " said Harry and in that moment he didn't look surprised to find her there and in that moment Hermione knew Sirius had told him about them, but in that moment she didn't care who knew she wanted everyone to know she started to cry again and as Harry wrapped his arms around her she cried into his chest.

"I want him back Harry I want him back "gasped Hermione feeling as he held her as she cried.

"I know so do I "breathed Harry and before he knew it he was crying with her.


	2. I'll be there

Sorry this took so long, but ever since I started my first semester of college this fall I've been so swamped, but I'm going to try and keep up on my writing now. Please review and remember I own nothing.

Chapter 2

After that first night when they shared in each other's grief Harry and Hermione became each other's source of comfort and soon they found they were closer than they'd ever been before. The days after Sirius's death seemed to pass slowly so slowly neither of them noticed when a month had passed until one day Harry was coming up the stairs of Grimmald place when he stopped moving towards the sounds of someone crying somewhere in the house and when he followed the sound it led him straight to Hermione's room. Knocking lightly on the slightly open door he pushed it open when he received no response and the sight that greeted him was a crying distraught Hermione on her bed curled into a ball facing him tears covering her face.

" Hermione come here " breathed Harry moving to the bed where she was and taking her in his arms letting her cry into his chest not saying a word yet, he knew in that moment she didn't need words not yet right now in that moment all she needed was for someone to hold her and that's what he did. She clung to him desperately continuing to cry her head burying itself in his chest her tears staining his shirt, but as he held her he didn't care.

"Shhhh…. Hermione don't cry I'm here please don't cry it's going to be alright " exclaimed Harry looking down into her tear stained face looking into her red tear covered eyes as he wiped away the tears in that moment he didn't know what to say yes he had lost his godfather, but she had lost the man she loved, the man she could have had a future with because deep down he knew Sirius would have done right by her and married her and he knew he did love her, but at that moment he didn't know what to say to someone who had lost someone like that.

"No Harry it will never be alright again not now not without him I can't do this without him I don't know what to do "sobbed Hermione her words nearly incoherent as she buried her head in his chest again.

"Hermione I know I miss him too, but he wouldn't want us to mourn forever he would want us to keep living, he would want you to move on with your life and find someone else to love you have to move on we all do "exclaimed Harry tears forming in his own eyes as he thought of his godfather Sirius.

" I know Harry I know that's what he would want that's why I'm crying I don't know what to do I can't handle this on my own, I can't do it alone I don't know how " cried Hermione looking into his eyes in that moment knowing he was the only one who understood her at this time in her life.

"Yes you can Hermione you're the strongest person I know you'll be alright "said Harry smiling down at her until she didn't smile back instantly telling him something else was wrong.

"Harry there's something you don't know no one knows yet I just barely found out myself….Harry I'm pregnant and it's Sirius's I'm going to have his baby he would have been a father and now this baby will never know him and I will have to raise our baby alone and I don't know what to do "cried Hermione looking at Harry as she spoke instantly she knew he was shocked he was obvious from the look on his face.

"Hermione I don't know what to say should I be happy for you or scared for you "exclaimed Harry looking at her letting his eyes wonder to her still flat stomach tears now running down his cheeks he knew Sirius would have wanted that baby he would have been a good father, but now he would never get that chance and as this thought entered his mind her wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

" What do I do Harry what do I do what about Hogwarts and university and we're still in the middle of a war Harry how can I bring a baby into this chaos how can I raise our baby alone " sobbed Hermione her whole body shaking as he held her.

"I want this baby Harry it's part of him, part of our love it's the only sign that what we had was real that we loved each other, but I'm so scared "whispered Hermione as they separated sitting together on the bed the uncertain future on both their minds.

" I don't know what to do Harry what if this is the one thing I won't be able to do " breathed Hermione looking over at him as they sat side by side on the bed their hands the only thing connecting them.

"Harry please say something "whispered Hermione looking at him; he hadn't said a word since she had told him about the baby he only sat there staring into space and she needed him to say something, anything.

"Hermione you will not be raising this baby alone I won't let you do this all by yourself "breathed Harry looking at her unsure if she heard him as she just continued to stare at him.

"What "exclaimed Hermione no hope in her heart that anything he was about to suggest would be an actual solution.

" You're not doing this alone Hermione I'm going to help you we could raise this baby it still wouldn't be easy, but you wouldn't be alone " explained Harry looking her in the eye taking her hands and beginning to plead with her a newly formed plan in his head.

" Harry no you can't help me you have your own plans and your own future I won't take that from you " whispered Hermione a sad smile on her lips as she squeezed his hand looking at him silently letting him know that she appreciated his wanting to help her.

" No Hermione please we could share a future together, we could raise the baby you're the closest thing I have to a sister please let me help you you've always been there for me let me be here now when you need me " whispered Harry looking at her watching as his words brought new tears to her eyes.

"Harry what are you asking me "whispered Hermione looking down at him feeling both uncertainty and a warmth in her heart in the same moment.

"Hermione will you marry me "asked Harry looking up at her hoping she would let him help her. Hermione began to cry as the words left his mouth; those were the words she had always wanted to hear, but the wrong man was saying them and looking at her best friend she loved him even more for the sacrifice he was willing to make, but she knew she couldn't ask it of him.

" No Harry I can't marry you we don't love each other that way you love Ginny you should be asking her that question not me " cried Hermione smiling down at him remembering the love she had with Sirius knowing she would never have that with anybody else.

"Hermione please we don't love each other like that not like you and Sirius or like I love Ginny, but we could learn to love each other we could raise the baby together it would be easier than doing it alone, but please Hermione I love you like a sister I want to take care of you please say yes "exclaimed Harry standing and pulling her to her feet his eyes desperate for the answer he was seeking. They stood there staring at each other tiny smiles on both their faces and before either of them knew it they were joined together in an emotional hug.

"Yes Harry "whispered Hermione against his cheek as she kissed it. Silence surrounded them after that they knew their lives were about to change forever. When they finally separated they smiled at each other their hands still clasped tightly together.

"Thank you Harry "said Hermione looking at him.

" You never have to thank me Hermione " whispered Harry smiling down at her before they looked at the door knowing they would have to tell the world about the baby and their upcoming marriage they knew the second they stepped out that door their lives would change forever. They found Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasily sitting in the kitchen and as they entered the room and they all looked up at them what was to come became even harder for the both of them.

" Harry, Hermione come sit " smiled Mrs. Weasily waving the duo over with love in her eyes and they looked at her smiling back, but their smiles were sad and forlorn as they remained standing by the counter hand in hand both their hearts clenching as they looked at their surrogate family.

"We have something to tell you and we hope you won't hate us for what we're about to say and do because we love you all very much and we never wanted to hurt any of you "said Harry looking at Hermione waiting for the words to come, but they wouldn't, they couldn't so he decided to act continuing to look at Hermione suddenly wrapping his arms around her and suddenly before Hermione could respond he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Harry "breathed Hermione as their lips parted and she looked up at him a million sensations going through her mind one of the most prominent being that the kiss they just shared was good, but compared to the kisses Sirius and her had shared it was extremely lacking, but that was soon forgotten when they looked at their audience each of their faces showing signs of shock two of which quickly turning to anger as Ron and Ginny approached.

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE " screamed Ron and Ginny at the same time as they stood approaching Harry and Hermione as their parents continued to stare at the scene before them eyes wide.

"Harry, Hermione please say this is a joke "exclaimed Ginny her entire body shaking as she came to stand before him.

" I'm sorry Ginny it's not a joke I wish it was, but it's not in fact you should know everything and the truth is I'm pregnant " exclaimed Hermione looking away from Ginny as the last part left her lips she looked at Ron watching as anger and hurt filled his eyes.

" Harry is it yours is she having your baby " screamed Ginny her voice rising with every word as Ron stood by her side silently staring in anger his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Yes Ginny it's mine she's having my baby "whispered Harry looking away from her in that moment he couldn't look at her anymore and it wasn't until she called his name that he looked at her receiving a hard slap in the face the minute he did afterwards he stood there stock still watching as she left the room in tears her name a whisper on his lips as he felt the sting of losing her more than the sting of her hand against his cheek. Next he had to face Ron who continued to stand there in anger his whole body now shaking with it his steps determined as he moved closer his hands still in fists and Harry had a feeling he would be getting hit again tonight.

" I thought you were my friend Harry and Hermione I loved you, I loved you Hermione and now I find out you've been fucking my best friend and you're going to have his fucking baby " screamed Ron raising his hand as he spoke moving to hit Hermione before Harry got directly between them a deadly glare in his eyes. They stared each other down neither of them saying a word as Hermione stood behind Harry crying as everything unfolded in front of her and out of the corner of her eye she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasily still sitting there they were still in shock. Suddenly Ron moved to get around Harry his fist aiming for Hermione, but Harry moved just in time taking the blow instead getting hit square in the jaw by Ron's fist his hand slipping from Hermione's in that moment.

" Ron " exclaimed Harry looking at his now former best friend not knowing in that moment what else to say signing as Ron looked at both of them one last time before storming out of the room.

" Are you alright Hermione " whispered Harry turning to look at her gathering her into his arms as she started to cry silence quickly surrounding them her tears the only sound heard as the Weasily's continued to stare wide eyed. They stared at each other silently one side had so many questions while the other didn't have many answers, but neither of them wanted to be the first to speak.

"We know you must both be terribly angry at us and we don't blame you, but please hear us out "whispered Hermione looking at them a plea in her eyes.

" Harry we can't lie to them not like we did Ron and Ginny they are our family we just can't lie " whispered Hermione looking up into his green eyes and watching as he nodded in agreement before moving with her to sit down across from the Weasily's. As Hermione said this Mr. and Mrs. Weasily looked at each other both of them thinking the same thing; if that wasn't the truth what was.


	3. And everything changed

I own nothing, but you already know that. So please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 3

The four of them sat there at the table in the kitchen. They had always cared so much for each other; they had been a family for so long. But now they sat there in silence two waiting for the others to begin speaking. Harry and Hermione weren't sure where to begin. They didn't want to lie to these two people, they were like their parents, they loved them, but if they told them the truth would they understand? They wanted to believe they would, but they just weren't sure. And so then they looked at each other and they knew there was no way they could lie to these people. They had to tell them the truth no matter what happened in the end.

"The baby Hermione is carrying isn't mine. I know that's what we told Ron and Ginny, but we lied. We've never been together like that; we're always only been best friends and that's the truth," exclaimed Harry looking at Hermione as he took her hand in his. After he finished speaking they both looked across the table at Mr. and Mrs. Weasily.

"But why lie to Ron and Ginny? Hermione if Ron is the father he has a right to know. It's not right for you to let Harry lie on your behalf. How could you just stand there and let him say the baby was his?" snapped Molly glaring daggers across the table at the girl.

"Ron isn't the father. The father of my child is dead. Sirius is this baby's father and until now Harry has been the only one to know about the love we shared. I can't raise this baby on my own and Harry offered to help me. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen so I decided to let him," cried Hermione tears cascading down her face until Harry pulled her closer letting her head rest on his shoulder.

" Sirius is the father," gasped Arthur watching as Hermione nodded sobbing into Harry's shirt as her head rested on his shoulder while Harry held her trying to stop her from crying anymore.

"I loved him. And he loved me," cried Hermione looking at both of them praying they would understand, praying that they would continue to love her despite what was being said.

"What about Ron?" said Molly her anger slowly fading away as she reached across the table placing her hand over Hermione's?

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasily, but I never felt that way for him. He has always been one of my best friends, but I loved him like a brother not the way I loved Sirius. I tried to tell him so many times, but he wouldn't listen," explained Hermione looking into the older woman's eyes. And looking back into Hermione's eyes Molly saw that every word she had said was sincere and she found she couldn't hate her for telling them the truth. She had to show her that so without a word Molly suddenly stood up. Not a word was said as Molly Weasily came around the table lightly kissing Hermione's forehead before collecting her into her arms hugging and consoling her the way a mother would.

"What are you two going to do; you're both too young to raise a baby on your own. How on earth do you plan to do this especially now when a war is coming," whispered Molly after she had found her seat once more. Arthur and she looked at each other as she asked the question before looking at the kids seeing they were doing the same. They looked so scared and uncertain.

"We're going to get married and when the babies born maybe my parents could take care of it while we're in school. We're not sure; we only just decided this upstairs just now. I only told Harry I was pregnant upstairs just now," exclaimed Hermione tears gathering in her eyes once more. It was hopeless; there was no way they could do this.

"We want to continue on at Hogwarts and graduate. We want to continue on to university, but we don't really know how we can do it. We don't really know what we're going to do yet," said Harry a frown on his face.

"We know you don't know what you're doing yet; this has all happened for both of you so suddenly. But you should know we are very proud of you both," whispered Arthur looking at Molly as they smiled at both of them making them look at them in surprise.

"Harry you're giving up your own happiness to help and protect your friend," said Arthur smiling at the boy who he loved deep down inside like a son.

"Hermione you're about to embark on a journey. It's a journey that will be hard; it will be scary, but I know you. You are a very strong girl; you can do this. And no matter how hard it gets in the end it will be worth it," said Molly smiling at Hermione as Arthur did the same. Suddenly the two parents looked at each other both of them had the same idea. They couldn't let these kids do this on their own.

"What if we cared for the baby while you were away at school? You're going to need help and we want to help you. You two are like our children; we love you," exclaimed Arthur reaching across the table and taking both their hands as Molly did the same. They smiled at them and watched as they looked at each other before looking back at them.

"You could live with us at the Burrow or here and while you're at Hogwarts we would care for the baby and the same would go for when you're at university. You don't have to do this alone," whispered Molly seeing the uncertainty in both their eyes.

"We know you mean well, but we couldn't do that. It wouldn't be fair to Ron and Ginny that would be like pushing our marriage and the baby right in their faces," exclaimed Harry smiling at them as Hermione did the same nodding in agreement.

"No it wouldn't. Eventually they would come around. Please you can't do this alone; let us help you. We love you, we can't just leave you to do this on your own," exclaimed Molly slamming her hands down on the table to make her point tears gathering in her eyes. Silence filled the room as Harry and Hermione looked at each other undecidedly. Finally they looked at the Weasily's again and the four of them stared into each other's eyes. When they nodded their yes Molly and Arthur signed in relief before smiling at the kids. They were each relieved now, but for their own reasons. The four of them finally stood in that moment rounding the table to hug each other one at a time.

" Thank you so much," said Hermione looking at each of them before hugging all three of them one more time; she didn't know what she would have done without her best friend and her surrogate parents. And then she closed her eyes; her best friend would soon be her husband and as grateful as she was she wished Sirius was alive. He would have married her; she would have been his wife and they would have been a family. After talking a little longer, they all finally went to bed. It had been a long day for Harry and Hermione; they both felt exhausted.

"Let's sleep in Sirius's old room; Ron and Ginny won't want to see us," whispered Harry holding Hermione's hand in his own as he led her up the stairs. Hermione only nodded in response, she hadn't been sleeping anywhere else since he died, but Harry already knew that. They entered his room and when they did they both signed. They could still feel his presence in this room. Looking at each other, they slowly moved to the bed and as Hermione sat down next to Harry she remembered the same thing she always thought of when she entered this room. Hermione remembered that last night before Sirius had died; she remembered lying in his arms, she remembered how he made love to her, and she remembered how he had told her he loved her. Suddenly she found herself in the present once more sitting on the bed next to Harry and looking at him he smiled knowingly as he took her hand.

"Harry thank you for doing this. I don't know what I'd have done without you. I don't know how I would have ever done this on my own," whispered Hermione suddenly wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug.

"You don't have to thank me Hermione. You will never have to thank me. I love you; you are like a sister to me. You are my family. I love you; I would do anything to protect you. I would do anything for you," whispered Harry wrapping his arms around her hugging her in return. They lay down on the bed together side by side. Her back was to him as she lay on her side and as he moved closer she could feel his breathe against her neck.

They laid there like that not touching only laying in the darkness of the room both of them waiting for sleep to come. Suddenly out of nowhere, Hermione started to cry again and Harry knew why. It was the same reason he had found her crying before; the same reason he himself had cried many times after Sirius's death. On instinct he moved closer to her until her back was against his chest and without a moment's hesitation he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. And as she cried in his arms Harry found himself overwhelmed by his own emotions. He cried silent tears, but they weren't just for the loss of his godfather. They were also for the loss of the girl he loved; Ginny. But despite losing her, Harry knew he was doing the right thing.

"Hermione I promise I'll take care of you. I will always take care of you; I love you," cried Harry burying his head in the space between her neck and shoulder. Hermione cried even harder at his words her heart swelling in gratitude that she had this boy as her friend.

"I know Harry; I love you too. I promise I'll try to be a good wife to you. I'll try to always be here when you need me; I'll try to always take care of you too. I love you you're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend," breathed Hermione taking his hand as he pulled her closer his arms still around her. With tears still in their eyes and those thoughts racing through their minds they fell asleep. They didn't know it, but as they slept their whole lives would change even more than they already had.

When they woke up the next morning they didn't say anything, they knew this day would be worse than the night before. They knew their entire lives were changed. Entering the kitchen that morning they found they were right; the kitchen was empty except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasily. And standing there in the doorway neither of them knew what to say. When they entered the room, Molly and Arthur looked at them, they had sorrow in their eyes and they didn't have to ask to know why.

"Where are Ron and Ginny?" asked Hermione before she could stop herself.

"They left. They're gone and they might not come back. They said they couldn't support our decision; they said they were going to go stay with Fred and George in a room above their shop," whispered Arthur his voice low so they almost couldn't hear him and looking at him they saw his eyes were red from crying. Mrs. Weasily approached the table in that moment setting four plates on the table. She didn't say anything, but they knew she was hurting inside. She was a mother and two of her children had walked out. Sitting down at the table nothing was said, all was silent; none of them really knew what to say.

The sound was squarely silverware against plates, but when that was gone and breakfast ended all was silent. They sat there in the kitchen staring at each other and each of them wanted the silence to end, but none of them wanted to be the first to break it.

"I'm sorry Ron and Ginny left; we both are. We never meant to hurt them," whispered Harry as Hermione nodded at his side her eyes letting them see the guilt she felt inside.

"We know you didn't. They wanted us to throw you out, but we couldn't do that even if we had the power to. This house was Sirius's, now it belongs to you Harry. We told them that and about what we had decided on. We told them we loved you like we love them, but once they heard about what we planned to do when the baby was born they didn't say anything they just left," explained Arthur holding a silent Molly's hand. They knew Mrs. Weasily was hurting inside by the way her eyes were red and puffy with her tears and the way they stared down at the table. She still loved them; she was still standing by their side with her husband, but at the moment she was mourning the loss of two of her children. And all three of them knew they would need to give her some time. The other three joined her in her silence. One mourning his children the same as her, one mourning the loss of her two best friends, and finally one mourning the loss of the girl he loved.

A week before they were supposed to return to Hogwarts Harry and Hermione were married. They were married at the ministry in city hall with the only people they had told about the baby present the Weasily's, Remus Lupin, Albas Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall. They were the only ones who knew why they were truly getting married, they were the only ones who knew Sirius was the real father, and they were the only ones who knew about the baby.

"Thank you for supporting us," whispered Hermione afterward when they were all back at Grimmald Place; they were the only ones supporting them in their decision. They were the only ones who said they'd be there when the baby was born. That night at Grimmald Place, they didn't have any fancy dinner to celebrate their marriage, they wanted just a regular dinner, and they didn't want anything special. They wanted a simple dinner with their friends and family and that was what they got. And later when everybody was gone and only Mr. and Mrs. Weasily and them remained they simply went up to bed as if nothing important had happened that day. They slept in Sirius's room again they didn't want to be reminded that Ron and Ginny were gone. And that's all they were reminded of when they entered the rooms they once shared with them. That night was their first night as husband and wife and as is normal they were nervous. They didn't understand why though, they weren't going to be married in the traditional sense. They never ever planned on consummating their marriage; what was there to be nervous about?

It was much like the night everything had changed. They simply lay side by side on the bed both of them staring up at the ceiling. Remaining like that a long time finally they turned on their sides facing each other, they both knew it would be forever before they slept so they simply laid there looking at each other. They wanted to sleep, but so much was on their mind. Staring into each other's eyes they brought their hands to lie on the pillow between them slowly intertwining their fingers. And still nothing was said as they lay in the dark room.

"I love you Harry; you're my best friend. I hope that you never forget that. And I hope I can be a good wife to you; it's the least I can do for you since you're doing this for me," exclaimed Hermione squeezing his hand as he watched her as she spoke listening to every word. Suddenly she moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist she laid her head on his chest.

"And I love you Hermione. I will be a good husband and a good father for you. I will be whatever you need me to be," whispered Harry looking down at her meeting her gaze and as she looked up into the green eyes of the person she had always trusted with her life she knew she always would. Harry was thinking the same thing in that moment; he had never trusted anyone the way he trusted her. Slowly he kissed her hair and wrapped his arms tight around her as she continued to do the same. And suddenly he was looking at her once more and she was looking at him. They stared at each other transfixed; they didn't know what was happening until suddenly it happened. It happened so quick that they were shocked. Suddenly their lips were connected and the two best friends who were now man and wife shared a kiss. They shared their first kiss. It ended as soon as it began and afterward they just continued to stare at each other. They didn't try to move away they only continued to lay there lost in their own thoughts. For Hermione she couldn't help, but think that that had been her first kiss since Sirius had died and it wasn't terrible. She had thought she would never be able to kiss someone without comparing it to his kisses, but she found she wasn't doing that at all. They were both stunned by the kiss; they had no idea if it meant anything, but they both silently said to themselves that it didn't. For the rest of the night they laid there unsure about that kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
